A Change of Heart
by Trinity Black
Summary: A game of truth or dare changes some of the Mauraders opinions of each other and their relationships. *SLASH* Chapter 3 now up (loses a bit of the fluff as reality sets in) R/L hints also
1. Truth or dare?

A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first ever attempt at anything slashy so I'd like to know what you think.  
  
WARNING: SLASH (mild)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Truth or dare?" Remus Lupin asked the dark haired teenager in front of him.  
  
"Dare" Sirius replied without a second thought but with a large grin on his face. Remus sighed, Sirius had picked dare every time tonight and he had done it every single time. So far he had performed a strip-tease to most of Gryffindor house (to the delight of many of the girls) stood on his head and had eaten 30 every flavour beans in one go (including several rather strange flavours) to name a few.  
  
After Remus looked around the room his eyes settled on the third of the group of four friends, James Potter. "Alright Padfoot I've got a dare for you. Padfoot I dare you to kiss James for one minute."  
  
"Why me?" James shouted in protest, "I might catch something."  
  
Remus and Peter both laughed. Sirius just smiled and said, "Sorry about this Prongs but a dare's a dare and I don't back out."  
  
James nodded acknowledging his friends statement and their heads grew closer. James hardly noticed when their lips first met but within a second he had most definitely noticed.  
  
At first Sirius kissed James mechanically. His body was acting freely of his mind as he kissed his best friend. Then a thought struck Sirius' mind; he was enjoying this. The kiss was tender and Sirius wondered what James was thinking at the time.  
  
James was thinking thoughts not far away from Sirius' own. When Remus had said the dare he had realised that he would have to do it, but he wished it would pass quickly. Now James was wishing it would never end. He would never get to do this again although he knew why the girls kept coming back for more from his best friend.  
  
Remus and Peter just watched as their friends kissed each other. It looked like they were enjoying every minute of it. Remus took a glance at the watch on his wrist and saw the second hand return to where it started from.  
  
"You can stop now" Remus said doubting the pair would hear him.  
  
He was surprised as they immediately pulled apart. For a second Remus thought he must have imagined the way they had been kissing, the looks on Sirius and James' faces told Remus otherwise.  
  
When James looked at Sirius he saw a look which said 'we need to talk' "He has to be angry with me" James thought.  
  
The game of truth or dare continued for a while longer but nobody was really interested anymore and before long Peter then Remus went to the Gryffindor 5th year dorms.  
  
Sirius and James were left alone in an uncomfortable silence. They sat that way for what seemed like forever but in reality was only half an hour. Patience was not one of Sirius' virtues and he got up to leave the deserted common room. If James wasn't going to say anything Sirius didn't see why he should.  
  
James didn't say anything as Sirius got up instead he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sirius briefly resisted before giving in to the taller man's deep kiss. They parted breathlessly looking each other in the eyes.  
  
"That's twice now, James" Sirius stated plainly, "We have to talk."  
  
"I know, it's just I don't know what to say."  
  
"That's a first, James Potter lost for words." Sirius said feigning shock.  
  
"You're not full of them yourself Padfoot." James replied softly.  
  
"How's this then; I have kissed my very male best friend twice in two hours and both times I felt something I didn't know you could feel with guys. The only thing is I still think that girls are hot so I don't know what's happening. It's your turn."  
  
"Maybe you do have words about this. Words that pretty much described what happened. Now let me tell you what happens next." James paused, "I say that we shouldn't hide these feelings and we get it out in the open."  
  
Sirius just nodded as he stroked James' hair. Their lips met for the third time with no less effect than before.  
  
Sirius and James walked hand in hand up to their dorm room.  
  
Their brief kiss before bed was watched by Remus who just smiled at his friends. 


	2. Messing around with peoples feelings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Let me know by clicking the little box at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury and Warner Bros and a whole load of other people who aren't me and who are making a whole load of money of this. I on the other hand am making nothing. So there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius woke up early the next morning. Early for him anyway, which basically meant with more than an hour before first lesson. An uncharacteristic frown crossed his face as he imagined Remus and Peter's reactions when they discovered his relationship with James.  
  
Sirius dressed quickly and hurried to breakfast to join his friends. He walked past the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What time do you call this?" Remus asked looking at his watch.  
  
"Too bloody early, but I'm here," Sirius replied knowing exactly what his friend was getting at.  
  
"We noticed," James said with a small smile towards Sirius, "but we're gonna have a problem now."  
  
"What might that be Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You're gonna want feeding," James replied with a smile, "And I'm not sure that there's enough food to go around."  
  
"Haha. Pass me some toast please." Sirius replied jokingly. No matter how confident he appeared on the outside he didn't feel it on the inside. He didn't know what he expected James to say but he didn't expect business as usual. Weren't they going to tell Wormtail and Moony? It didn't seem fair not to, yet James was acting as though it didn't matter. Was that true? Is this all another of Prongs' famous jokes?  
  
Somehow Sirius made it through breakfast without any of them noticing the change in his behaviour but he couldn't keep it up for long. First lesson was Charms and they were studying appearance Charms and glamour. It would be a term long study so they all tried to pay attention as Professor Flitwick explained the basics.  
  
Remus was making notes on the different uses of glamour when he noticed that James and Sirius were fidgeting about more than usual next to him. Remus realised that they were having some form of a game of footsie and decided to ignore them. Peter who was sat on the other side of Remus didn't notice because as usual he was paying attention to the lesson hoping he would understand what was going on so he didn't doom himself to another term of extra credit assignments.  
  
Things didn't get any better in Herbology only this time James and Sirius were speaking in such a way Remus couldn't help but wonder if they really thought that they were keeping their relationship secret. However he realised that he could say that because he knew of their chaste kiss last night and the fact that they probably were dating.  
  
Sirius meanwhile was lost in thoughts of his own, 'James has been flirting with me all morning and I'm sure that Moony knows something or he wouldn't keep looking like that. I wonder if James has noticed this yet. Probably not he is too busy flirting and having fun to care about other people. That sounded harsh. Even in my head that sounded harsh. I've got to talk to him soon or I'll start going crazy, and he won't understand why because surprise, surprise he's not the most observant person in the world when it comes to other peoples' feelings.'  
  
"Sirius," James shouted across the Great Hall.  
  
"What," he replied just before he stepped out of the great hall.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll come with you."  
  
"You don't even know where I'm going."  
  
"Flying," James said and with a nod from Sirius he knew he was right, "Catch up with you two later alright." James said his goodbyes to Remus and Peter and headed out after Sirius.  
  
"There's no practice tonight so why are you going out?" James asked his best friend as they reached the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand.  
  
"I needed to clear my head. Think about thinks, you know?" Sirius said looking at James.  
  
"Yeah, what's bothering you?" James asked. He didn't notice the angry glint in Sirius eye as he took off leaving James stranded on the ground below him.  
  
Sirius looked behind him and watched as James flew off the ground and began to chase after him. In his mind Sirius knew James couldn't catch him if he didn't want him to; he had the better broom and neither was a better flier than the other. Sirius realised jams was closing in on him. He had wanted to be caught, the only way he was going to clear his head was to battle it out with James.  
  
"Finished running away?" James asked pulling up alongside Sirius.  
  
"Have you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not running away from anything." James replied defensively.  
  
"How about the truth?" Sirius replied just as quickly, "You weren't exactly telling Moony and Wormtail that today either."  
  
"That's what this is all about? Why didn't you just tell me before?" James asked looking Sirius right in the eye.  
  
"I thought it would be better if you figured things out on your own. Besides you probably wouldn't care anyway." Sirius said.  
  
For the first time James realised how upset Sirius was, he usually guarded his emotions so well. If he was being this open he was hurting badly, James cupped Sirius' chin in his arm and said quietly, "I do care Sirius just I don't know how to tell them. They're important to me and I don't want to risk losing their friendship."  
  
"I know what you mean, Moony knows. I'm almost sure of it he's been looking at us funny all day." Sirius said.  
  
"Really I didn't notice." James replied in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not surprised; you must have been too busy acting like a little kid."  
  
"I don't even want to know what you mean by that." James said Sirius sat in silence, James spoke first, "Actually yes I do, I want to know what the hell you meant by that"  
  
"I meant that you're so busy flirting and playing footsie that you haven't realised how serious this thing is." Sirius replied quietly, "And I don't think you realise that if something goes wrong here that we might risk losing one of the best friendships that either of us is ever going to have."  
  
"You don't think I'm taking thing seriously enough?" James asked. Sirius nodded hoping James would understand what he was getting at. "I don't want to lose what we had before but I don't want to miss out on what this could be either. What is it? Is it that you want to tell the others?"  
  
"Well kind of. It almost seems like you're ashamed to admit there's something going on between us if they don't know."  
  
"Will you believe me that I'm serious is I promise to tell the others?" James said looking straight into Sirius' deep blue eyes.  
  
Sirius just stared back at James and nodded in a way which was hardly noticeable. Within seconds their lips met in a kiss which lasted longest out of the ones they had shared so far. James stopped the kiss first, "What do you say we go inside, it's fucking freezing out here?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius said and they landed on the ground. Sirius slung his broom over his left shoulder and took James' left hand in his right. They walked back up to the castle hand in hand.  
  
Gryffindor common room was surprisingly quiet when James and Sirius walked in five minutes later. They spotted Remus and Peter were playing chess in one corner of the room. James said, "Shall we tell them now or do you want to wait?"  
  
"Might as well do it now, they deserve to know, even if they are never going to talk to us again." Sirius replied apprehensively. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Sirius," Peter said.  
  
"Hey," Remus replied, pointing to the chess board in-front of him he added "Checkmate."  
  
"I'd give up if I were you Pete, you're not gonna beat him." James said laughing, "Not even if you cheat."  
  
"How would you know that?" Remus asked James.  
  
"I've tried." James replied, "I was sick of losing. It didn't work though."  
  
"Serves you right." Remus said acting as though he was offended.  
  
"Suppose so, hey guys can we tell you something?" James asked. Peter and Remus both nodded.  
  
"Promise to keep it a secret?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh-oh," Peter said, "What have you two done now?"  
  
"Us, do something?" Sirius said, "Since when would we do anything?"  
  
"Don't answer that," James said, "No this is serious."  
  
"Uh-oh," Peter said again, "I better not get detention because of this. That's what happened last time."  
  
Sirius chuckled, "I don't think you'll get detention for this. What we wanted to tell you is that… that… James and I… well…"  
  
"Sirius lost for words, I don't believe it," Remus commented dryly.  
  
"I know. What he was trying to say is that… well we're kind of… you know…"  
  
"Both of you lost for words, now I'm getting scared." Remus said, "As a matter of fact I do know but he," gesturing towards Peter, "Is clueless."  
  
"Told you," Sirius said to James who just shook his head, "Oh well what we were trying to say before we turned into bumbling idiots is that we started dating."  
  
"When did this happen?" Peter asked looking confused.  
  
"Last night," James answered simply, "After truth or dare."  
  
"Ah OK. Cool." Peter replied.  
  
"Cool, that's it?" James asked.  
  
"What were you expecting?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know really," James replied.  
  
"We thought you might not want to talk to us." Sirius continued.  
  
"Yeah right," Remus said with a look of disbelief, "You're still the same James and Sirius we've always known so why wouldn't we want to talk to you?"  
  
Peter muttered under his breath, "Apart from the fact they always get us in trouble."  
  
"That sounded strangely familiar." James said looking at Remus.  
  
"It should; that's what you told me in second year." Remus replied.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it works both ways." Sirius said smiling, "One more thing."  
  
James looked at Sirius strangely, "What?"  
  
Looking straight at Peter, Sirius said, "You've five seconds to run because after that I'm going to kill you as soon as I catch you for saying that. You get in as much trouble as we do. 5-4-3-2-1" Sirius started to run after Peter who was already half way down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? I tried not to be nasty to Peter because I figured that he must have been decent at one point. Also I have got this story planned out for the next 8 chapters but I don't know whether to carry on posting it here or not. Let me know in a review. (There would be more after that btw it's just that's how far I've got)  
  
That's all for now  
  
Trinity  
  
P.S This isn't the end of my break officially but I should be posting pretty regularly (maybe even daily) on my stories for the next couple of weeks. 


	3. Relationship revealed and a study sessio...

A/N: Here's Chapter 3, enjoy (and then review)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was sat watching as everyone slowly poured into the hall at breakfast. She had been early this morning as she had been attempting to complete her potions essay and the Gryffindor common room still smelt of dungbombs. Among the last people to enter the common room were the culprits in setting of the dungbombs; the Marauders.  
  
They were already joking around about something and their laughter could be heard from all over the Great Hall. Lily groaned as James and Sirius took seats to her right and Peter and Remus opposite. "Morning Lily," Sirius said, "Don't have to act so happy to see us you know."  
  
"Either I must be a really good actress or you're really stupid if you think that I'm happy to see you." Lily replied.  
  
"I'll give you a clue," Peter said, "Sirius is stupid." At Lily's glare he added, "Not that I think you're a bad actress."  
  
"You might not think she's a bad actress but we all know you're a suck up." Remus added, "Although I will agree with you that Sirius is stupid."  
  
"I'm not stupid." Sirius said disgruntled, "If I was stupid I would be in Slytherin."  
  
"Now, now Black, that's not very nice," Snape said appearing from nowhere, "Everyone knows you're only here because the sorting hat couldn't decide where to put you and put you in the worst house."  
  
James grabbed Sirius' arm to stop him attacking Snape on the spot. Snape just smirked and walked back over to the Slytherin table with the jug of pumpkin juice he had came over for. "You don't want to do that," he said to his boyfriend.  
  
"OK, I'm done with breakfast; I'm going to think of something to do to get him back." Sirius said getting up.  
  
"Fine, let us know what were doing later." James said.  
  
"See ya," Sirius said bending down and kissing James briefly on the lips.  
  
Lily looked shocked at this, as did most of the other students. Sirius left without saying a word. James didn't do anything and he certainly didn't look shocked, Lily also noticed Peter and Remus didn't look shocked either.  
  
Lily was going to say something to the boy sitting next to him but decided against it as he had carried on eating. Lily had known them long enough to know not to disturb them while eating.  
  
  
  
After a pretty uneventful Wednesday, full of boring lessons and talkative pupils, Sirius and James walked down to the Quidditch pitch to have a quick game of catch, on brooms.  
  
James threw the substitute quaffle towards Sirius who caught it almost expertly before throwing it back. "We did the right thing right?" Sirius asked before darting over to where James had thrown the quaffle.  
  
"What thing?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Letting everyone know, I mean even if people weren't at breakfast they'll know by now. People have been talking about us all day." Sirius replied hurling the leather ball at James.  
  
"You did it, not me. But for the record yeah I think it was the right thing to do. Show we're not ashamed of it." Sirius just smiled at James.  
  
"I've just thought of something." Sirius said looking at James.  
  
"Do you want me to tell the Daily Prophet?" James joked.  
  
"No, not really, I was just thinking that the Slytherins are going to have a field day in Potions tomorrow."  
  
"Since when do you care what Slytherins think?" James asked.  
  
"I don't it's just I have enough trouble concentrating in there without this. I mean it's hard to resist the urge to just go and dunk Snape's greasy head in whatever potion we're making, or just have a fist fight with Rothwell." Sirius explained.  
  
"Ahhh, don't worry about that I'll have to keep you occupied won't I?" James said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You do that, you're probably good at it." Sirius said. With that the couple carried on playing until the Ravenclaw team kicked them off the pitch for their practise.  
  
While James and Sirius were occupying their time playing around Remus had decided to do something more productive; study. He snuck into the library not wanting to alert Madam Shadow, the librarian, of his presence; she didn't like him very much. Not since he decided to conduct research into pranks with James, Sirius and Peter a couple of weeks ago. Remus headed over to the Charms section of the library and grabbed a book on illusion charms which he thought might have been useful. He looked around the library for an empty table. There wasn't one, third years appeared to be taking up most of the tables. Remus wondered silently to himself if they had some form of important test soon. His eyes found an almost empty table, almost empty because it had Lily Evans sitting at it.  
  
Strolling over to the table Remus sat down, "What you doing?" he asked quietly.  
  
Holding up her book Lily replied, "Defence against the Dark Arts, I am completely lost on this stuff about acromantulas. What about you?"  
  
"Charms, I am completely hopeless." Remus replied, pointing at the book, "I can help you with that though."  
  
"Well I can help you with Charms, if you want." Lily offered.  
  
"Thanks, hey I don't suppose you could help me with my Potions as well could you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Potions, you must be joking. There is one subject that I am worse at than Defence against the Dark Arts." Lily said laughing.  
  
"You and me both," Remus said laughing as well. He shut up pretty quickly though as he realised that all the third years surrounding them were looking at them with murderous stares.  
  
Remus and Lily studied quietly for a while and eventually both got all their homework done, including potions. Lily got up and started to walk towards the door. Turning back she asked Remus, "You coming back to the common room?"  
  
"Yeah actually, mind if I accompany you?"  
  
"Not at all, I'd prefer it; I want to ask you some stuff."  
  
As Remus and Lily were walking down the corridor Remus asked, "It's about James and Sirius isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, are they joking around or what?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"I think the answer would be what. They really do like each other, a lot by the way things are going between them." Remus replied.  
  
"Do you think it's weird?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, I have been hanging around with them for too long to think stuff like that's weird. Besides they're too good friends to lose over something like that; unless they want me to join in of course."  
  
"I think it's really cool how good friends you all are." Lily told the tall boy.  
  
"Thanks, I think," Remus asked. They carried on walking towards Gryffindor tower talking about some of the things the Marauders had done within the last year. 


End file.
